Katniss gets captured
by 10Kitty10
Summary: Instead of peeta getting captured its Katniss who pays her debt to the capitol its from both peetas pov (At d13) and katniss pov (Capitol) katniss starts to make a friend at the capitol while the capitol erases all good memories of peeta.


The Capture (from katniss's POV)

The fire sets nothings left to be burnt. I sit on the ground and wait for the Helicopter to pull me up with Peeta, Nothing. Guards start to rush into the now destroyed arena as I lay on the burnt grass with a knife and half of the cut wire, clutching my wrists to make the blood stop flowing. Peeta calls out my name and I don't respond because I know what's happening.

"KATNISS!" I hear another scream escape Peeta's mouth. Nothing, I just can't- can't respond to the sadness that's about to ride over the both of us. I see more guards searching for me, so when they grope my wrists and take me away I don't put up much of a fight.

"Peeta-" I let the words barely escape my mouth. As i'm still being dragged at my heels letting the fact still flow in that Peeta's the one who escaped, he's the one that lived and i'm grateful for it.

"Ha, little Mockingjay must have had her wings clipped." I just barely move my head up to see the mask of the peacekeeper I am now disgusted with. I start to see my helicopter, I know it's not the one to freedom that Finnick and Peeta took but I guess it's all worth it in the end, knowing that Peeta's happy and will sometime along his life get over whatever feelings he had for me.

"You- you" I start to stutter to try to talk back to the Peacekeeper who decided to get on my badside. The ladder drops and the push me up it. Without hesitation I climb it because they have now set the ladder on fire so that way I will keep going to hold onto dear life. Even though wherever i'm going isn't much of a life I mine as well live it.

"Hello Katniss." A familiar voice says to me. "How was your little plan working?" The awful smell of blood and roses fills my nose yet again. "Did you like the little present I left you on your dresser at the victors village?" I don't respond. Mostly because i'm disgusted with President Snow and figure I mine as well just not respond. So I pull myself together and decide to talk.

"Where are you taking me?" I say a little clearer than my raspy voice before because now all the smoke and gases have cleared from my throat. My eyes start to burn and I realise that the blood is dripping from my wrist again so I clasp it hoping to keep some of my precious blood.

"You don't need to know that right now I don't play games with you you had your warning." Blah. Mrs. Mellark the title I was trying to forget about.

"Don't call me that." I say taking a step back hoping to fall out of the helicopter and die before reaching my torture. President Snow's eyes turn towards me and take a long stare.  
"Now that's what I wanted to see." He says grinning out of pure evilness. "And i'll call you whatever I want, hoax or not its your name to the capitol now." Not, I think to myself. Not a hoax. I just wanted to tell Peeta that but not in front of the camera's.

"You sicken me." I say before the president's eyes turn red and he punches my jaw right out of place. My balance becomes off and I fall and hit my head on one of the steel chairs.

"Sleepwell and learn that you will obey me." He turns and laughs again as I start to cry from the pain and 2 seconds later I completely blackout.

"oooooo.." I say in a low moan. "How long was I asleep for?" I look up and see Cinna' face patching up my wrists and my bruised head a jaw. "I can't believe it!" I squeal and Cinna smiles and keeps wrapping up my arm.

"You were out for 2 weeks," He smiles and turns and holds the necklace around my neck. "I saw that boy of yours looking out for you again." He slightly laughs again "A war started a big one."

I turn my head so i'm looking directly at his face it's bruised and sad. "Peeta's leading isn't he." I say looking through Cinna's eyes for a answer.

"Yes he is, he's strong to, Maybe looking for his wife." Cinn laughs nudging me. I blush a Cinna smiles again. "Well we have to get you dressed or your interview."

"But what about my bruises." I say looking around to find a mirror sitting myself up on the cold hard gray capitol table.

"There gone don't look just trust me darling you know i'm a miracle worker." I don't say anything because I know he is.

"Ok." I get dressed in a what looks like a denim dress that is quite beautiful to me. We start to walk towards president snow's office. The door slowly creeps open and his awful smell swims around in my nose again making all of my hairs stand up.

"Now i wanna make this quick and easy tell Ceaser you want a cease-fire and get off stage show some emotion for Peeta to." I nod and start to walk back to the stage elevator to where i stand by cinna.

"I don't wanna do this." I tell him shuffling my feet and wandering my eyes so i don't have to look into his.

"I know but just do what your told." I take Cinna's advice because i don't wanna be beaten. The elevator get's to it's final floor and thousands of people start to cheer as i know that Peeta's watching. I see Annie behind me being surprised that i hadn't noticed her before.

"Welcome back! Isn't the capitol just lovely Katniss?" Ceaser starts his cheesy TV smile and i play along.

"Oh Yes, Much nicer than the arena that's for sure." i say shyly and look out towards the crowd. I have done this before i shouldn't be so shy, I tell myself waiting for Ceaser's next question. After i get a slight laugh out of the crowd.

"So tell me... how is life without Peeta?" Oh god not this question about peeta so early. Why couldn't this have waited a little longer.

"Horrible i guess, but it's nice not being on the battlefield." i say trying to get somewhat of a smile out of myself. My heels start to shuffle and my eyes start to rest themselves.

"Oh i bet these games were more romantic as your fist ones now weren't they?!" Everyone laughs and i guess i smile at the thought of Peeta's happiness. "So what do you think about the war."

"I think it's ridiculous-" This is my last chance say it tell the world the truth don't listen get whipped.

"Why the pause?" Ceaser asks curiously. Slicking his hair back and settling into his red velvet chair.

"The truth is the capital is horrible, there's beatings no food the war is fair and this rebellion was needed. I'm gonna get whipped for saying this but it was worth it." I say my legs shivering and my hands shaking. Knowing that your gonna be beaten is like going into another hunger games but it will never end.

"Oh... I can understand. So what about Peeta the truth." He says i start to almost cry before i get the words out.

"I do love him, I actually do love him Madly and it's worth it being here for his happiness." I say slipping back into my chair and watching thousands of people stand up crying and cheering screaming my name at my affection.

"That's heart touching i hope he comes back for you." Ceaser says with his own affection towards me.

"So do I." I can almost hear Peeta crying inside my mind. Missing me. wanting me to come home and never leave him forever.  
"Well we should be going now." I turn my back towards the camera to get up and my scars from whipping is visible i made sure of this so i could show people i wasn't lying. I step off the stage only to find President Snow and 3 peacekeepers with a whip in their hands. I deserve it.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" President snow say's pinning me to the wall. my hands scratch the paint off the wall in an attempt to escape his awful breath.

"It was worth it." I squirm and he finally lets me go and throws me over to the guards.

"Make sure you whip her 20 times."

"No!"

"You asked for it Mrs. MELLARK and you go it." The guards pull me back and shove me into a room and whip me until my beautiful dress is drenched in blood.

"Let the stupid girl go now." Says one of the Peacekeepers.

"Yes Sirr." They throw me out the door and i walk to Cinna falling into his arms because ive almost passed out from blood loss.

"Whoa!" Cinna starts to throw me over his shoulder as i yelp is severe pain. "It's alright i'm gonna patch you up."

"Thank you-" my blood leaves a path to Cinna's repair room shining behind me and i know it's not going to be ok. Cinna sets me down on my repair table that i am so familiar with now and he starts to wipe what i call Capital cream on my cuts.

"They'll all be gone by tomorrow."

"Okay." He starts to run more cream around my cuts going deeper and deeper and i start to relax because the cream is soothing.

"It doesn't hurt as much, the worst part is the whipping and you're over that."

"I know." Cinna restiches my dress and and bleaches the fabric so he can take out the blood.

"Wasn't it funny when you picked designing for your talent?" I look up at him in surprise that he would bring up the games when i don't want anything to do with them, the capital, or even the tours. i just want to forget completely.

"Yeah- I guess."  
"Feeling better now?" Cinna starts to turn to put more on but i wave him off and he knows not to.

"I thought i was dead for sure that time."

"No, i'm not gonna let you go that soon." I give him a laugh even though i don't find death jokes particularly funny since i've lived them. "You should be on your way to your room it's getting late." I respond with a nod and walk out the door to my cell. Being escorted by the Peacekeepers and being thrown back into my cell isn't much pleasant at all. The cell is cold and a dripping pipe leaves my mind wandering back to peeta. I want to go home so badly i even miss that dumb cat of Prim's. PRIM! The fire. Oh god... I killed her she's dead. My eye's start to tear up and the next thing i knew i was on the ground sobbing.

"Are you finally broken Mrs. Mellark?" my nails start to dig into the floor, my head starts to throb in anger, and my heart is broken for sure and it's not just for prim.I couldn't control myself so i shot my arms through the cell bars and reach for President Snow in anger. But the only thing that i get out of him was a hysterical laugh.

"I SWEAR WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, PEETA WILL COME FOR YOU!"

"Oh so now you're depending on weak little lover boy, if that's the case you'll be here forever." I explode with even more anger and my face turns beet red two Peacekeepers come in and calm me down. "And if you keep this up Cinna is going to die."

"YOU DON'T TOUCH CINNA!" I scream and realize that i was just warned.

"Alright i have a better idea, you won't love Peeta anymore after our talk." He pulls me out of the cell and drags me by my hair to his office. I start to kick but that only makes him grip my hair tighter. "You know what i'm not taking you to my office you're going straight to my station." My station? What does that mean. He turns around and takes me to a room i'm not familiar with. He throws me yet again into another room where there's capitol doctors and a door labeled hijacking station. Oh god no. Some of the doctors grab my arms and force me to watch reconstructed versions of the hunger games with Peeta and careers but this time instead Peeta tries to kill me and i don't know why but i believe them. After my painful session is over I don't love Peeta that much him isn't worth going through hell and back. If i do get back. I didn't know what to do so i just went to Cinna's room.

"Hi."

"Hi Katniss what have you been up to tonight?" My eye's drift to the floor and i don't feel like much of myself anymore.

"Hijacking."

"WHAT?!"

"I got president Snow mad so he brought me to this room labeled hijacking and showed me videos of peeta and the careers trying to kill me."

"DON'T LISTEN TO THEM HE DIDN'T TRY TO KILL YOU. You know what i'm not even gonna scream after everytime you come out of that door you come to me i'll tell you what really happened."

"Why would Peeta do that?" My eyes start to shift and my fists start to clench. Cinna's eyes dart to mine and I close mine so I can break the deadly gaze.

"Do what?"

"Try to kill me."

"He didn't."

"But the careers-"

"No it didn't happen. You know what here let's play a game it's called real or not real.. You ask a question the ask real or not real after it."

"I don't wanna play."

"Too bad you're going to." I roll my eyes and dart from the room into my cell.

Why is this happening to me? This is all Peeta's fault. I hate this i'm not a ragdoll he cant yank me around and expect no reaction. I make it to my cell and stop and stare at the blood plasterd all over it.


End file.
